Standing Tall
by Aozoran
Summary: A few scenes of what was definitely missing from the episode, "Conrart Standing Tall".


**Author's Note: XD Other things had been distracting me away from Frozen Heart, though I must admit I rather liked this one, its a bit more... aggressive than my other stories, but I so felt like messing things up in the heads of both Conrart and Yuuri. **

**Based on episode 52 "Conrart Standing Tall."**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the ring D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Stables, Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom [Before The Battle Of Lutenberg]<strong>

Leaning against the post, his eyes peered into the gloom that swept through the entire length of the stables, gaze fixing on the back of the powerful man who stood no more than a dozen yards away. A wash of raw anguish skittered through him, twisting his stomach so tightly he felt ill, his heart being sliced into a thousand pieces knowing that Conrart Weller was soon going to be departing for a battle that would almost kill him. Fingers curled into fists, his shoulders shaking with the force of his emotions.

He could do nothing, absolutely nothing to change this event, because if he attempted to his own future would be rewritten. Though he didn't even want to consider the whole temporal paradox situation, it made less sense to him than it had only a few hours before. Obsidian eyes closed tightly against the first stinging tear that leaked out from beneath one eyelid, the boy privately grateful that he had removed the contacts a few minutes earlier to ease the discomfort they caused.

The only illumination in the stable was from the row of lanterns running the length of the main passage between the two rows of stalls. Conrart was still in deep shadow, the man's head bent over his horse's tack, deft hands travelling over the length of it, reassuring himself that all was as it should be. Yuuri needed to get _closer_.

Stepping forwards, his jacket suddenly caught on one of the hooks that ran up along the post he had been leaning again, the motion suddenly whipping him backwards, unbalancing him and he went down with a startled cry and a splash. Yuuri ended up dropping right into one of the water troughs, soaking himself to the skin and the moment he breached the surface, his weight shifted back and the wood creaked in protest. With his usual luck, Yuuri Shibuya ended up tipping the entire thing over with a heavy crash of protesting wood and a wide pool of water spreading out through the straw and out over the floor of the stables.

Conrart was instantly at the door to the empty stall, troubled cinnamon eyes wide and staring as his hand clutched the hilt of his sword. There before him sprawled a soaking wet boy stretched out over the straw, dark locks leaving streaks of brown across the dry straw beneath his head, the dye leaking out of them with the water. Cinnamon eyes narrowing, his jaw clenched as he moved forwards, his heavy boots crushing the water soaked straw, the blade beginning to clear its sheath. He had been _spied_ on.

"I'm sorry." The boy breathed, his wet lashes clinging together as his head lifted, dark eyes opening and swallowing what light illuminated his pale face. A hand came to his mouth and attempting to stifle the sound that was going to be torn from his lips, his entire body trembling with the force of his anguish. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, Yuuri blinking rapidly to try to clear them, but no matter how much he tried he couldn't, they just wouldn't stop.

"Why do you weep, Boy?" Conrart's voice was harsh, yet it held a note of puzzlement and concern. Had the youth injured himself in the fall? His blade slipped back into place as he took several steps forwards, surprised to not find the boy quite literally recoiling form his presence. "Did you injury yourself?"

"How could they?" It was a whispered statement, one more to himself and the universe at large then at Conrart, his fingers curling into fists at his sides, chin lifting even though it quivered slightly with the force of his emotions.

Allowing himself to drop down onto his knees on the dryer stray beside the boy, he was looking him over, searching for any visible sign of injury.

Yuuri felt helpless. He could do _nothing_. The tears wouldn't stop, searing him all the way down to his heart at seeing the man he adored being set off to fight against an enemy who would show him no mercy. So many men would die, so many slaughtered needlessly because they merely did not have the right blood.

Conrart's hand lifted, stretching out towards the dark haired boy, hesitating for a moment, uncertainty sliding through him over the fact that most pure-bloods would never want his filthy human hands touching them. Yet, hands suddenly curled around his own, drawing his large calloused palm up against one soft cheek, leaning into it, the tears flowing hotly across Conrart's fingers, scorching them with the salty droplets.

"Why are you crying?" He asked again, his heart squeezing in his chest at the sight, seeing such rich honest emotion in those dark eyes, which looked at him with something close to true honest affection.

"They are for you… for your men… I…" A sob escaped his parted lips, his entire body shaking with the force of everything within himself. "How could they? How can they accuse you… of betraying this land? You would never… You are loyal to the core. Honour… "

His other hand lifted, thumb brushing at the tears, drawn closer by the emotions that flickered through those beautiful dark eyes as they looked at him, seeing something in him that he himself did not. "You care."

"About you, _yes_."

A shiver fluttered through the soaked body, his clothes clinging to his pale skin. Conrart lightly touched the buckle of the boy's jacket that rested beneath his chin, feeling the boy swallow convulsively. He wanted that, wanted to sink into the warmth of those glittering emotions, to drown himself in the depths of them, he needed it, needed it more than he could say. His will had been broken, shattered by what he saw around him, at the hopelessness he had seen in the faces of his men.

"Let me warm you." It was a rough plea from him. "Let me chase the cold from your skin… and those tears from your eyes." Leaning his head in, his mouth touched where his thumb had moments ago, tasting the heady salty taste of his tongue as he licked away the tears, cradling the boy's head in his large calloused hands. "Remind me, my dark haired Angel, exactly what it is to feel alive again."

"Conrart!"

Head twisting, their mouths met for the first time, hot, sweet and all consuming. It seared both men right down to their souls, the heat scorching over both of them, red hot and promising that both of them would definitely not be escaping what was burning all the way through them. It was as if the world had finally opened up, the light of something unnamed spilling over them, filling their souls with a sense of completion that neither could quite describe.

Conrart felt his hunger rise, a fierce predatory thing that clawed at him to claim what was his. His senses that had been on edge for days after the order had been given for them to head to the front lines suddenly bolted against his control, filling him with the taste, the scent of the boy beneath him, the feeling of smooth skin against his palms as the wet jacket and shirt were torn away from the slender body, fabric tearing.

"_Mine_." He hissed the word, cinnamon eyes burning almost black with his emotions, gazing down at the flushing face of the boy spread out on the straw beneath him. Here someone was within his reach, someone wanted _him_, if the hands tugging at his own armour and shirt were anything to go by. Their mouths came together again, a wet hot tangle of tongues and bodies. Conrart crouching over his angel, his calloused palms stroking upwards along the boy's sides, thumbs sweeping over cold hardened nipples, feeling an erotic little shudder flutter through the cold youth.

"So hot…" Yuuri gasped, hips arching wildly into the powerful body stretched across his own. How often had he longed for something like this? How often had he caught himself staring at his protector, his beloved Conrart and been craving for nothing more than to break the man's rigid control and see the man in all his fierce glory, where emotions lit those cinnamon eyes. Even though they were both sprawled out in a stable stall, as slightly undignified as it was, he didn't care, not when those eyes stared down at him, seeing him as something beyond a King or someone he need to protect. "You make me burn…" Head thrown back, he groaned and arched, encouraging the man to continue.

"I'm going to make you do something far more than just merely _burn_." A wicked smile came across those sexy lips, white teeth flashing before they bit down on a nipple drawing a hot whimpering cry from Yuuri, a tongue sweeping over the abused flesh, while hands were tugging down soaked pants. His length sprang free, harder than Yuuri thought he could be, a hand cupped his balls, squeezing and tormenting them as he rolled them between his fingers.

Armour clattered onto the straw, the shirt tugged up over the man's head with a hard tug, forcing Conrart to stop for a moment to allow him to remove the fabric. His wild chocolate locks framed the tanned face, eyes searching Yuuri's face and softened the moment they saw just how willing the boy was.

"When I have more time, my dark Angel, I'll make this up to you…" Conrart breathed heatedly against Yuuri's skin, teasing both nipples again, tongue flicking back and forth before slowly beginning to trail downwards, lips scorching down across bared flushed skin.

Suddenly there was a bang of the main doors of the stable opening and Conrart immediately stilled, his larger body shifting to cover Yuuri's, protecting him from the eyes of anyone that might see them. His mouth touched just beneath the shell of that too tempting ear, his mouth curling onto the lobe, sucking on it and working it over with his teeth lightly. He couldn't stop himself, the hunger burning within him, demanding and unstoppable.

Dark eyes widened when the hand that had been stroking Yuuri's length slowly trailed lightly against one parted thigh then against the other, trailing back and forth over the heated skin. Though a fingertip was soon repeating the action on a far more sensitive part of Yuuri, those dark eyes were so wide, staring up at the ceiling of stone and wood above him, lips parted as a finger pressed inside of him. Biting his lower lip, he was desperately trying to keep down the erotic sound that wanted to escape his throat at the intrusion.

"Where did that boy go…" Wolfram's voice was a huffy grumble the top of the blonde's head visible from where they were, bright golden curls illuminated by the light spilling in through the half open stable doors.

Conrart's eyes immediately narrowed on Yuuri. Could his brother be wanting his dark angel? A low growl almost escaped his lips, furious and vicious. "You are **mine** and no other's." It was a heated hiss against his lover's ear, nipping down hard on the lobe, face nuzzling into the warmth of the boy's cheek and damp locks. "I will not share you, not _ever_." A second finger slipped inside the tight passage, stretching muscles outwards, fingertips zeroing in on that sweetspot rubbing at it. "Do you understand me, my Angel?"

Yuuri's legs parted, exposing himself more to the intrusion, his entire body shuddering with the sound of those words, feeling them branded across his soul with each deep thrust. His hands curled into the long brown locks, tugging Conrart's head upwards, his mouth latching onto the one that had scorched him soul deep with those words.

"What the…?"

Water splashed as booted feet splashed through the puddle left by the previously full trough that Yuuri had fallen into. The voice sounding closer than it had before.

Conrart stilled again, though not his fingers, still thrusting deeply into the squirming body, feeling muscles only slightly give as he attempted to stretch the boy, the water from the boy's skin making him slicker. It was going to be tight fit… but all the more pleasant for both of them. Body arching with the thrusts, Conrart caught Yuuri's cries in his mouth, their kiss deepening until both were starving for air, yet didn't want to risk the sound escaping.

"What a mess…" Wolfram paced back away from the slowly drying puddle, boots sounding on the stone before the door slammed shut after him as he thankfully didn't move past the puddle and glance into the still open stall where both of them were sprawled out on the thick straw entangled together.

Conrart's head jerked back, panting hard to try to suck air into his starving lungs as he gazed down at his lover's flushed face, lips parted and slightly swollen from the force of their kisses. "My Angel." He couldn't help it, his heart couldn't help itself, desperate for this one boy, an unexplainable tugging at his soul that told him that this boy… this beautiful boy was his future.

"I doubt I would qualify as an angel." Yuuri couldn't help the soft sexy laugh that ended in a heated moan, dark eyes half closing as his hips arched as another finger pressed into him, stroking him in the most intimate way while that other hand stroked over every inch of his skin slowly. It teased his nipples, his length and every inch of flushed skin in between. Conrart's mouth left a trail of dark love bites across his skin, intimate and claiming. "Though I do think… I could be if you give me wings…" The corner of his lips twitched upwards, unable to help the sudden bubble of desperate possession that took him as well.

An open palm stroked against Conrart's left cheek, rubbing ever so lightly against it, feeling the man's head press into the caress. All thoughts of the future had escaped Yuuri's head, the world having become just the two of them, yet in that moment a thought suddenly came to him. A brilliant smile came to his lips being directed at Conrart.

The soldier's breath caught at the sight, eyes widening in surprise at the… love that shimmered there. Love that soaked into every pore of Conrart's body, warming him until he felt he could explode with it all. He had longed to see that… how often had he wished Julia might glance at him like that, with eyes flashing with warmth and affection that was only for him. His heart raced, beating a mad rhythm in his chest, almost feeling like it would break out of it and explode. A name came to him, a name that came out of some part of his soul, as if some part of him had known him forever. "Yuuri."

The smile grew, so bright it was almost blinding.

Then…

Conrart almost yelped. A stinging pain exploded across one side of his face, red hot and bound to leave a brilliant mark for all to see for a least a few hours. "Angel…?" A flash of hurt glimmered in cinnamon eyes until his free hand lifted and pressed again his left cheek and immediately froze as realisation struck him _hard_, all the blood icing over in his veins for a moment.

"My first, my only." Yuuri's jaw tipped up proudly.

Legs hooking around Conrart's hips and tugged him closer, not about to release the man, though his hands were at the belt buckle, tugging at it and shoving fabric and armour downwards.

"Yuuri…"

"Enough talk." Yuuri hissed, dark eyes closing as his hips tipped slightly and those fingers slipped even deeper. "Enough teasing too… I need you." His arms opened to Conrart, dark eyes so black that they seemed to be nothing more than pure desire for only him.

Shoving his pants downwards, he was dropping into those arms just as his hot twitching length pressed into that warm entrance, his fingers had just left. They were skin to skin, mouths tangling once more in a seductive dance. Pressing inwards, Conrart claimed every inch of the man beneath him, capturing him tightly against his body.

Arching as his body was possessed, his ankles hooked behind the man's hips, tugging him in hard with each thrust, arching his hips upwards, begging for more. His fingers clawing at the broad back, leaving dark red marks across the tawny flesh, encouraging the man to thrust hard into him until his voice was literally ringing off the wood and stone. His mouth caught against Conrart's throat, teeth catching at skin, biting lightly in an attempt to quiet himself before someone truly did hear him.

Conrart for all his years had never experienced anything like this before, his entire body shuddering with the need for more, the need to possess this boy and answer the offer that had been made to him. _Mine_. His soul rejoiced as he felt muscles squeeze tightly around him, milking him with each deep full body thrust, his hips slapping against the tight rear, groaning with the hot friction that melted him completely.

Lifting himself just a few inches, their chests sliding together, hot skin rubbing with a delicious stroke, his angle changed and each deep penetration was melt with a muffled scream of pleasure from Yuuri, the sound vibrating against his throat as the boy's sweetspot was tormented. A large hand cupped the warm balls, the side of his hand applying pressure to the outside over that spot and forced that sweetspot into an even more direct contact with his shaft. His free hand gripped the tight little rear, lifting him even more tightly against him.

Neither could stop.

And it was only a matter of minutes until Yuuri screamed, heated air sliding across the dark mark on the side of Conrart's throat, his head thrown back, trembling and shaking with the force of his ecstasy. Liquid pooled hotly on his belly, body clenching tight and hot that length, preventing him from doing anything more than grinding himself hard and deep against that rear until he exploded with the force of a concussion blast.

Conrart's roar frightened the horses, his head arching back as he filled that warm body with hot fluids, claiming his angel in the most intimate way. Yet, he couldn't stop, couldn't stop himself from claiming every inch of that beautiful form, until Yuuri sprawled out sated and limp against the straw, dark lashes silky black crescents against heat flushed skin.

The soldier smiled at the sight, feeling his heart warm, before he was carefully wrapping the boy in the length of his cloak, before quickly dressing and tucking the boy's wet clothes into a satchel he slung over his shoulder as he lifted the sleeping weight in his arms, seating himself on the straw and burying his face against the dark locks. Lips pressed against the silken mass, he delighted in the scent of him, fresh and clean.

"Captain?" Yozak stood in the now dried puddle, both amber eyebrows lifting sharply at the sight of Conrart seated on the straw clasping a sleeping youth to his chest. "You alright?"

And Conrart lifted his head, cinnamon eyes bright with an unidentifiable emotion. "I think, Yozak, I just might be for the first time in my life." And he dropped a kiss against the silky mass of hair that almost looked black in the darkness of the stables. Knowing he had found a reason to live and a reason to fight in the arms of an angel who had welcomed him home within his body.

Carefully Conrart slipped off a simple gold band he wore that his father had once worn, the ring all he had left of the man brought back to him by Gwendal. Sliding the ring onto Yuuri's finger, he curled the boy's hand up in his own, drawing those fingers to his lips and dropping a kiss against the back of them. "I will come back to you, my Angel. You have my word. Even if it takes me years… I will not fail in returning to your side, do not give up on me."

* * *

><p><strong>Covenant Castle, The Great Demon Kingdom [Present Day]<strong>

"Cheater!" It was a howl of fury on Wolfram's part, the blonde standing before the locked door to Yuuri's bedroom, both fists clenched at his sides. "_Technicalities_." Another sound of impotent rage escaped from the boy's lips before his head dropped, his fingers curling tightly into fists and he let his head drop, his eyes fixing on the floor. Though the green eyes shimmered with something close to relief, the dark colour lightening slowly, his rage beginning to subside into a slightly irritated glare that turned back towards the door. A booted foot actually connected with the door, making it rattle, before Wolfram Von Bielefeld turned his nose up at the locked door and quickly strode away without another backwards glance.

Conrart blinked at the entire scene with one raised brow and a slight smile. It seemed Wolfram had once again managed to drive Yuuri to the edge of reason and been locked out, some part of him actually rejoicing over the fact that Wolfram had been ejected from the King's sleeping chambers.

Approaching the door, he slipped a hand into his pocket and withdrew the key that rested there, slipping it into the lock, he twisted it. Knocking softly, he heard nothing from the other side and pushed it open just enough to step inside and shut the door behind him, locking it once more from the inside.

"Majesty?" Cinnamon eyes scanned the room, seeking out the familiar form of the Maou, needing desperately to reassure himself all was truly well with the boy before he forced himself to return to the darkened corridors of the castle. There by one of the wide windows stood Yuuri Shibuya… completely bare of clothing and lit by the beautiful silver light of the moon.

His back suddenly collided with the door as he attempted to retreat, his eyes widening at the beautiful sight, one that he had seen before in a dream. A dream that had lingered with him since before the battle of Lutenberg. The dark eyes and welcoming arms of his angel. How long had he looked for him? Searched every face he passed for the sight of his beautiful angel who had given him the strength to hold on after Julia had died. And then when Yuuri truly had come into his life he had been… shocked… but knew it _couldn't_ be.

It had been all a dream. Hadn't it? A fantasy his heart had made up to keep him alive.

"I've been waiting for you." Yuuri's head turned just enough, dark eyes no longer the innocent wide pools that had been there only that morning, but a hungry black that spoke of something that irrevocably changed the boy. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, twisting around and lifting one hand, a ring glittering on his finger, gold against the ivory white of Yuuri's skin. "I was tempted to think it was all a hallucination of the past, a _dream_, something that had shown me what had occurred that day you left for battle."

A choked sound slipped from Conrart's lips. His back pressed hard against the door, unable to comprehend what he was seeing, what the boy was saying to him.

"And I found this amongst my sheets." Hand twisting so that the golden band flashed in the pooling moonlight, his lips turned upwards in delight. "It was real. Do you understand what that means for us?"

A silent shake of his head, his entire body trembling, eyes drinking in the sight of that bare skin that had been waiting once more for his touch. A hunger long suppressed surfaced with a roar inside of him, clawing to get out, the gentle mask fracturing under its claws.

"Technically I proposed to _you_ before Wolfram. If you look at it from your point of view of the whole timeline thing."

"You… mean…?"

A rich laugh escaped Yuuri's throat, a touch husky and dark eyes flashed once more with an answering desire. "I'm yours. Consummated and sealed with a token of affection. I'm sure I can work out all the details with Gunter, for once I think I wouldn't mind looking through all that paperwork for the right passage…"

Conrart took a step forwards, one hand stretching out towards Yuuri.

And suddenly the boy was flying into his arms. Limbs locked around Conrart's body, thrusting him back into the doors all over again, but his arms wrapped around his lover tightly, pulling him in desperately close, his mouth soon being ravished and invaded.

"Never leave me waiting." Yuuri tugged softly on Conrart's lower lip with his teeth, suckling on it with relish. "I love you, Conrart Weller."

Head dipping, he kissed the boy as he hugged him tightly to him and refused to ever let him go again. "And I you, my Angel."

And both truly felt as if they could fly.

* * *

><p><strong>(grins) Oh yes D love myself some Conyuu Pronz XD<strong>


End file.
